


There is a season in time

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime), ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン - 暁佳奈 | Violet Evergarden - Akatsuki Kana
Genre: Family Dynamics, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: Violet was given the assignment to write birthday wishes from his close family members for an aged actor Rafale Lavander by his niece Teodora. What first seems to be a simple task, turn to be a tale of repentance between a strained relationship between his son Lancelot and him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Doll and the Relentless King**

Violet looked over the changing views of the landscape, despite being covered by a black veil. She scrunched her hands slightly. She wondered if she did the right thing. Before long a loud whistle rattled her ears. She looked over at the sign, which reads "Ménétries" Violet held the telegram tightly to her heart knowing its urgency. For now, she has to focus on the tree that changed over the autumn leaves She quietly passed the train conductor her ticket, and he punched ut gently greeting her with a lovely smile "Have a safe journey." Crimson ribbons fluttered in the summer wind as she descended the steps down from the train to meet an older woman.

Currently she is wearing black lace and her aged hands holding an aged letter. Her lip curled to despair and yet relief. “Thank you, Violet, for coming by so suddenly.” She bowed in shame ‘I hope I did not inconvenience you.”

Violet gave a curtesy to her “My greatest sympathies…Madame Teodora” her heart feel a twang of pain for the older woman. “I can do my best to…” She quietly embraced her “You did a lot Violet to our family.”

Warmth came over her, rarely do Auto-memories dolls have a twinge of appreciation from their clients as they become silent mouthpieces. Violet found herself shedding a small tear and it splashed onto her emerald brooch.

The last time she cried tears of pain was Ann’s fate that her mother slipped away without any word. For much later in her adult life that she eventually came over. However, she knew that would be the last parting between her and the family.

* * *

_**A few weeks ago** _

Violet stepped over the same train station, she was given the assignment to write some well-wishes to someone dear. By now, she already knows the drill. Open her heart to the recipient and pen their wishes. However, that case seems peculiar. “I heard that you are one of the best.” The best seems alien in her mind. An older lady walked in gracefully. She noticed that she took much pride with her appearance, as she wore herself a heather dress and laced boots. “…Violet….” Violet curtesy to her quietly, still holding her baby blue parson and suitcase.

“I am an Auto Memory Doll, I can run as fast as I can to reach to my client and…” Violet glanced at her quiet grey eyes. “I am Madame Teodora, I will give you a task…”

Violet simpered simply “Your grandfather’s birthday is coming up with the next few days so you wanted me to ask everyone to send their wishes…” Theodora gave an amused smile to her. “You are sharp dear Violet.”

“No… I am here to fulfil my client’s wishes…”

“I am sure, come to the car…my driver is waiting for you.” Violet nodded quietly “Thank you Madam Teodora for taking care of me..I…”

“No, it is my honour” Madam Teodora walked with her to an enchanted house. It smelt of candied violets and apples. “I suppose you are tired from your travels.” as she glanced at her quietly “I made a comfortable room with you, do you have anything in mind to make your stay comfortable.”

“No, I am used to moving. That is the part of my job…”

“I see…” Teodora cannot help but be amused by Violet, she seems to hold the whole world at the back of her hand. “You have to know the person first…” slowly all of the servants gathered around her, which she instructed a young girl of 16 to prepare Violet a drink. “Perhaps you would like something to eat….” “Maybe a sandwich will be good…” Teodora’s eyes widened slightly “You are our guest, I suppose you want something sufficient.”

“No that would suffice me…” Teodora gave a sheepish smile. “I see Violet…do let my ladies know if you need anything…”

She came into a quiet room with bated breath.

That man glinted at her slightly “Dear…is there someone that came in….” “I guess…” quietly she gripped his hand, and look at his expression of childlike wonder. “I hope it will make you happy…” A whisper came in the room “Yes…” Theodora hid her grief in her heart as she looked over one of the faded posters hanging against his bedside. He took himself the role of a child and her, the mother. “Shall we reenact that line…” She mumbled father under her breath. ,

Soon the old man's eyes light up slightly with childlike glee.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well it has been forever since I write some fanfics as I have been busy working on my book and work-life caught me up. So this new fanfic started with me hearing about the news of the arson attack at Kyoani and it broke me heart as Violet Evergarden helped me out in a difficult period last year, as I used Violet's neutrality to help me to express my feelings. Actually, I thought it is originally a one-shot but I have some parts which I want to expand, which we will see the next part later. Please enjoy my story as I want to honour those who helped me during a rough period.

_**  
**This fanfic is dedicated to all 34 gone too soon. Thank you for touching my life through your love towards your works._

_To all workers in Kyoani who remain, may you have the strength to carry through this dark time._

_頑張ってください_


	2. Chapter 2: A Heavy Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet started to figure her recipient's world which opened many wounds in the Lavander family

**Chapter 2: A Heavy Burden**

**Present Day: Lavander House**

Violet came over the house again, all of the grandchildren and children clad in black One of the servants with a ruddy complexion quietly opening the door. Violet can only do is to give a resigned bow to each one of them. For that moment she felt something pricked in her heart. Soft violins played by a sulking boy, and the coffin laid so perfectly amidst the bed of camellias and lilies. It perfumed the room with such sweetness.

Faces looking over that doll-like figure walking calmly to them. She sat comfortably on the chair, gripping her suitcase handle quietly. A man came out from the shadows. For that moment he bears the same resemblance to the deceased actor.

That is Lancelot.

 _He seems much happier now and in peace._ “Do you want to see the deceased Violet .” “Yes please…” A poster of a man holding his crown to the sky as she recalled on that day still hung on him. Just as how she remembers him on their first visit.

* * *

_**A few weeks back** _

The next morning Violet took herself to explore the surroundings of the hose. She felt a swell in her heart as she looked over the posters, wonderful figures in action. Theodora glanced at her “You seems to guess who is he…”

“An actor…I once helped to ghostwrite an opera…so I appreciate the art…”

Teodora grinned bemusedly on her quiet spirit, as she showcased him a row of photos which one looks hauntingly similar to Major Gilbert. That same eyes of kindness and clarity. “My father took himself many roles, he could be a lover, a cat but he took himself to this role…” soon Teodora walked with her to the room, where that old man slowly dozed off to sleep. “A mythical king….it is said by many critics that no one could reach the brevity of his role like my grandfather…Rafale Theolophus Alfred Lavender..”

_That name echoed a majestic aura._

“A man struggling to let go the one she loved, and in consequence, he ended up staring to the abyss.” “He will play this many times, perfecting it at every process, and when I was a small child I would sit by, to watch him hold the hair of his dearly departed daughter and he sob which moved audiences…” Violet could not help but ask that question “I mean no offence..” as she looked at that image of him holding the crown to the sky. “What happened to him.” “Things do not come as planned…” Teodora tried to recall the visages of her youth, watch her father stripping down posters cloaked at night on of that role that made him famous, long days of gambling and ladies coming into the house. ”

A lone photo of him in Orientalist garb hung the blank wall. “He wanted more, more than that role he honed himself-the mythical king lost without his daughter .. but he took to other devices, having an affair with a countess which is a start of ill health, failed investments, a loss of one of my brothers in the wat and following by gritty roles which he failed miserably.”

“And his star began to fade. Memory could be a robber of happiness and dreams, as he is about to get that role that he yearns, with impatient directors complaining that he forgets his lines and soon he is no longer wanted, which spurred to depression.” Violet clutched her suitcase handle even tighter than ever. Somehow Violet glanced at the man, it must be Rafale-like the younger man who prided himself at such a titular role.

Rafale rose up from his bed, his eyes scarred that majesty however heaviness weighed his heart. “Dear…” Somehow Violet watched Teodora slowly trying to compose herself as she watched a man looking at her naively. Teodora heaved a little. “…Yes…. this is the doll you requested…” Violet gave her usual curtseys and greetings to him. Rafale gave a weakened smile “Ahhh…” he reached his hand unto her cheek “It seems you are more of a living doll than human…” Teodora restrained him from kissing her. “She is here to pen your memories…”

“…Ahh as a certain king….” He has a wonderful baritone voice which indeed moved audiences. Teodora smiled meekly “Yes…and please take your time, if you need anything. Please call Lann for help.” Violet nodded quietly. “Mr Lavander…do you want to convey something…” Rafale scratched his head slightly as he observed her biting the tips of her kid gloves to reveal metallic arms. Rafale thought for that moment that she could be considered as a mythical beauty “It seems amusing, metallic arms, in the old days we would be fine with no limbs at all..”

“I suppose you caught yourself in the crossfires of war…” Violet smiled quietly “if you said that well, then yes Mr Lavander…” he seems not to be senile. “I suppose you have any wishes for anyone…” “…Your name must be Violet if my beloved grandniece is right…” “Yes…” Silence penetrated the room. “After a goddess, a goddess of great beauty. That person who named you after that figure must think of you deeply.” Violet bit her lip slightly and soon a tear streak through her face. “Yes…though..I..I…” A memory choked her name, the day when she is seen as precious to Gilbert’s eyes.

Rafale glanced at a tall figure at the corridor. His eyes seem to wring bitterness as he watched him chat quietly with one of the gardeners. Violet knew that feeling too well. “Sorry, may I know who is he….” Rafale scratched his head slightly “…My son…Lancelot…he despised me….he thinks that I deserved such a life to be lonely and all….” Somehow he held remorse for that man. “…Ah…that would be hard, some hated me for being absent which I greatly regret, while others like…Teodora, they do not see the side I carry….” He tried to think of something but he could not speak, watching her line the paper to the typewriter neatly. “Never mind…I will tell you my story…” And soon that man left the corridor. Violet seems to be too absorbed with his story and wishes. “You seems exhausted…” Violet shook her head “I am not… I can…” as she tried to fight off rubbing her eyes back and forth, focusing on that wish. “Then we should continue it another day.”

Before long a rattling cough came from his lungs. “Violet! Call Lann for me…” as he covered his mouth with a white handkerchief. Rafale found blood slowly seeping through the handkerchief as he heard frantic steps down the floor. 

_He is running out of time_

* * *

Violet slowly caved into the coffin and glanced at the deceased. The man was once filled with character and life, which she helped him to ink his thoughts. That man seems peaceful laying by the flowers, like a knight waiting for his descent to fairyland. 

* * *

**_A/N:_** So this is the second part of that story, it somehow reminded me of a previous story which I wrote previously though more angsty, as it dealt with war. For this one, I wanted to convey about family ties which is something different. For Mr Lavander-I kinda mixed the life of Peter O'Toole with Christopher Lee in my head-so it is fun to write the analogies of it.

As usual feedback and comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: Though not more than any heart asks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet started writing the letters of family members until she met Lancelot who seems hostile on her kindness.

**Chapter 3: Though not more than any heart asks.**

Despite the grief of the family, Violet was treated like a long lost family member which she heard all of the eulogies of his actor friends, telling anecdotes of him and lovers of his past, which did not come as a surprise due to Rafale’s tales.

When they are done with their kind gestures Teodora took Violet away from the madness of the crowd to bring to the same room. Somehow it is kept the same way as she recalled many weeks back, crisp white sheets, a small vase with a freshly plucked violet akin to her namesake and a table to place her typewriter on.

“Please make yourself comfortable Violet, I know things can be rushed but we cannot neglect hospitality especially what you have done to my grandfather.”Warm sunlight enveloped her as she settled herself comfortably with the worn-out chair and placing her typewriter on the table.

“Call one of my ladies to help you if you want a bath…” Teodora paused a little, looking over the faded poster “Do come down for dinner once you freshen up…” Violet cannot help but lower down her head with gratitude. “thank you.. you are…”

* * *

  
Strangely Violet took herself comfortably to the Lavander house, for that moment she is not treated as a maid but a family member. She admired the pleasant nature of Teodora tending to the rows of herbs and fruits and giving it to her neighbous. His little granddaughter Rosie taught her how to preserve the summer’s flowers with sugars which she gave her a bunch of violets from the family garden as she said gleefully to her“This suits you!” as she laid a garland of flowers on her hair.

Maybe for that moment, Violet suited that name that bestowed her, like the recovered paintings of goddesses parading over the lands.

In return, Violet sat with each member of the family who passed the small room of hers wishing to convey the wishes to Rafale. Whenever to good health or a simple wish for him to be happy.

If she could ink thoughts like rivers in the village, it will form a beautiful sight to him.

After the family retires to bed, Violet will spend immersive time with Rafale, which he took the pleasure to re-enact one of his play which he mutters regrettably as one of his lowest moments in his acting career, following by him offering a cup of smoky tea, saying it used to belong to an adventurer which he lamented that he wished to connect him again as he went missing after a long expedition, with the remaining evidence from that friend is a small brooch found at the depth of the snow.

“Please do not strain yourself, Mr Lavander.”

Rafale wobbled slightly as he settled himself unto his favourite couch with Violet’s help. “The show must go on, I am indebted to you Violet for your quickness..” He gave a small smile. “It is getting late, I am not of use, maybe you can help Teodora out, that would be good for your aching muscles.”

“I will…”

As she made her way downstairs, she noticed a tall man bearing a striking image to Rafale. That angular nose and piercing gaze of ocean blue. He glared at one of Rafale’s faded photographs angrily. Violet felt that darkness swelling in his heart “Who the hell are you…” Violet bit her lip slightly as Lancelot glanced at him coldly. “…I am the auto-memory doll…” she took the time to curtsy him. “I will…”

“I do not need this bullshit, you talking to that old man..he is a nuisance and a…” His words become venom to her heart. Violet tried to restrain himself from punching him to the wall. However, she focuses on clenching her hands to a fist. “….My name is Violet Evergreen..I…will run to…”

Teodora came up just in time, holding a tray filled with detachable dishes. “Lancelot, you should have…” Her brows furrowed at him, inching towards her throat. “This young lady is not a mistress to your father, she is here to do some good which you did not.” Her kind green eyes turn grey on him. “You better apologise to Violet

“I know…” Quietly that man retreated from her cold gaze. “I am not too, soon my father will…”

“Get out!”

Teodora glanced at her sadly. “Are you alright Violet.” She watched Violet regulate her breathing “I am sorry… that is my cousin Lancelot, I have a feeling that his temper got the better of him. May I bring you down to prepare dinner for my other sister. She is coming to stay for the night before she met her in-laws on the other bank of the river. If you are not up to write the letter after supper. I asked her to do it tomorrow if it is alright.”

Violet swallowed quietly, as she released the clenching on her fist. “Yes…” She looked at that tall figure staring at her fiercely, it gave a shiver down her spine. Maybe she did something wrong, however, Teodora knows that she meant no harm. “Violet, I think you will like tonight’s dinner…”

* * *

  
Soon a figure peeked at the edge of the room “Did I interrupt your conversation, Teodora…”

“No, you do not Dr Geranium,” Violet observed him tipping his hat, showing his quiet gaze.

“Ah…You must be the auto-memory doll that my dear friend took fondness of…” Even before Violet instinctively tells her job. “Please… we are friends, not acquaintances.”

“I thank you for taking care of my friend Rafale, he can be reckless..” A wave of nostalgia came over Dr Geranium “I am surprised you ran much faster than that young boy…was it Lann…” He scratched his coarse beard slightly. “I knew my friend’s time is running out, winters in this area can be excoriating. It is a miracle that he survived that incident to say his parting words to his family. I see why Teodora took fondness over you.”

“Yes…I…”

Dr Geranium felt a slight chill in his back, and the aroma of roasts enveloped the room “Take her appreciation well, dear Auto-memory…”

“Violet…”

He tipped his hat again “I am sorry, memory has been fickle to me lately…I am glad he has been taken well in this mortal world.”

“I feel the same way too Dr Gernamium…” Violet broke into a small smile, as she took a change of clothes from her luggage. Amidst the grief of a family member, there are pockets of joy which she admires. How Teodora placed flowers to brighten the already warm house. How the children run up and down the stairs, playing themselves as mythical figures and friends chatting the times of nostalgia and joy. These things which she wished to encapsulate that in paper and ink. “Are you staying for dinner…”

“Only briefly…I wish you would come down too.” The old man gave a small smile. “It would be nice to have company once in a while.”

Violet nodded slightly.

It is true sentiment which rung her heart to this day.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for the kudos to this little story, as I enjoy this little story. I may pace it out as I want to do with Lancelot which she becomes a mediator. I enjoyed writing the family atmosphere of the Lavander family for Violet, given her violent background-it seems like a nice change to have some normalcy in her life. Anyway, I am hoping to finish that before the new OVA of Violet Evergarden as work has been tough for me.

The title for this chapter came from Simon and Garfunkel's Scranbough Fair.

As usual, feedback and comments are appreciated here :)


	4. Chapter 4: At Peace

_Chapter 4: At Peace_

* * *

As Violet continued to stay in the family house, Lancelot seems to isolate himself from the joy of the family. He seems to despise her presence when she took herself to play catch with one of the boisterous nephews when exhausted or help out Teodora with the preparation of dinner by cutting the freshly plucked vegetables for the stew. For him, she is a stranger that should not mend the family.

She is supposed to be a silent mouthpiece after all. Not an active one.

That thought clouded her mind, like the battlefields of her past as Violet typed a letter with a woman dressed in a summery blue dress holding her bouncing child who wished him to eat candy floss together. Teodora came in, holding a tray of homemade preserves, butter and jam noticed her solemn expression. “Angela…”

Her eyes widened slightly to that figure “Yes Teodora…” she finally let go of that boisterous child who took his wobbly legs to chase a young servant boy of 16.

“I think we should give Violet a break…”

Angela looked up quietly “Yes…I agree…” She curtseys to Violet “Thank you for the service, I hope he reaches our feelings…” Teodora gave a small smile, as she generously spread the preserves unto sourdough bread.

“Do you agree with Violet…”

“Yes...I do…” Violet’s blue eyes widened quietly

“Come, Violet, I think you will be useful to work somewhere else.” Teodora passed her dishes,placing it gently on her metallic arms “It must be exhausting to be on the chair typing all of our wishes and dreams into paper” Before Violet could protest that she would continue this activity, she was hurried into another room by Teodora as she steady her pose for the incoming steam, like a ship inching towards the far ocean. Walls were given a fresh coat of white, copper pots and pans laid across quietly and the aroma of sticky sugar and fruits filled the air.

“Should we get started?”

* * *

  
During dinner, the family members and friends sat quietly with candlelight illuminating their expressions., nostalgic, melancholic and yet joyful.

“…Violet…”

She graciously took herself to cut up the meats. Amidst the sorrow, little joys came over the house. Yes, a warm and joyous atmosphere. “Are the arrangements alright with you.”

“Yes…” If Violet could think of her client Teodora, she carried that same aura as her caretaker Mrs Evergarden watching whatever move she made. Sometimes she will receive a letter complimenting her for how much she has grown. “If you need anything I can…” Teodora quietly pushed her away. “Do not worry… I am grateful for your kindness, you need to care for yourself at this time”

Teodora smiled quietly, as usual, she maintained the works of the household. “Please, enjoy your dinner, I think my grandfather would appreciate the company of friends and family. That made him happy…”

* * *

  
Seems that Teodora’s idea eased Violet’s mind, for that moment she seems to forget that she is the mouthpiece of the company, but an actual breathing human. Even slicking the fruits into fans, while a daunting task blossomed into something wonderful. However as she watched Teodora toiled herself to taste the jams, there is a furrowed brow as if unable to speak her true feelings to her situation. Violet finally plucked up the courage to ask Teodora as she poured the jellies into the stainless steel moulds. “Teodora…”

‘Yes, Violet…”

“Lancelot, I wonder why he has animosity with Mr Rafale. I see that he did not do anything wrong, but seeking forgiveness…”

Teodora heaved quietly as she whipped the cream for the jelly and gently swirled it onto the bowl “I say that things are never easy between Lancelot and him, my grandfather’s affairs are always on the stage but never to family life. “

“I agree that my cousin Lancelot is justified to some extent, After he rarely sees his father, except for certain evenings which he is mostly drunk. Of course, he becomes a visage for his life, maybe once in a while, he would see my mother’s plays. After all, she faded so quickly”

Violet quietly passed her a small jar of syrup to Teodora who savoured its sweet aroma. “I can see why…” She bit her lip slightly. _Maybe that is why there is so much hurt in this family._

“However the past is simply bygones, and yes it is hard to forgive one’s past but it is necessary to forgive oneself I believe.” Quietly she smiled again. “My mother did, I wonder why he never…” Violet heaved a little as she brought the jellies to a bowl of crushed ice. Slowly she watched the gelatine start to take place.

“I suppose it will take death knocking by the door before we realise that things are temporal.”

Violet only quietly nodded at those words.

“I suppose you have finished most of the letters.”

Violet nodded slightly “Yes I do…” Teodora gave a small smile “It would be an honour for us to stay for his birthday…”

“But..but..” Duty must come first. “You do not need too if you have another job, but you become our family. You are welcome to stay with us.” Violet cannot help but to give a curtsey to her.

“That would be the greatest gift...I am sure that Mr Lavender will enjoy the company.”  
\---  
Violet took her time outside, away from the stifling chatter to walk over the gardens. Her fingers slowly caressing the flowers and herbs, neatly shaped by the gardeners and its comforting aroma put her at ease.

She found a quiet corner with a bench sheltered by a willow tree, and proceed to look at the sky. He wonders if he is at peace. Soon a cloaked figure came “Violet?”

Her eyes raised to Lancelot again, she thought that Mr Lavender came back again. “Lancelot.” Somehow he looked over the same sky again. “I suppose you have no regrets about your life, how you lived and how you died.”

She has many. Many souls which she carried. Many she wrote their stories and those that never.

“I do….” Violet bit the tip of the glove, revealing her metallic hand. “I lost my arms at war, and I have the burns that stayed intact with me.” The wind swayed to Violet’s golden locks. “I learnt how to live.” Lancelot grew silent at her firm response. “I am not sure if I made peace with him, he would be upset that I shoved him away….”

“You are referring to the birthday party?”

Lancelot nodded as he plucked the willow branch “…Yes…” He found himself fiddling with the leaves from the willow tree. “I never thought of regretting myself for saying tardy things to you but sometimes things do happen for the worse.” He watched Violet kicked her feet freely, as if in sync with that thought.

"Sometimes we need to look back and think what could we have done better."

* * *

  
Violet was soon greeted by a simple affair, strings of ribbons decorated the corners. Freshly picked flowers were placed prettily on the table alongside a tantalising array of finger food and desserts. She found herself breaking into a small smile, as she saw two small children running over to Mr Lavander, offering hand-drawn cards. Mr Lavander smiled at the camaraderie of the party. It seems nice in contrast to the dullness he has to go through.

“Happy birthday to you Mr Lavander, may you live a long life filled with love…” Mr Lavander reached his hand to her cheek and gave a kiss. “…Thank you…please help yourselves with the food…” Teodora came into the small room, her brow gleamed with sweat from many hours of cooking “Violet, could you help me to carry the pot of stew…”

“Yes..I…” Hurriedly Violet ran over to the kitchen, and soon both ladies lifted that hefty pot of stew. Its aroma seems intoxicating to the room, its a cheer from Mr Lavander “My wonderful dear, I am blessed to have a meal like yours…”

Teodora gave a small smile to the ageing actor. “I am sure, soon you will be able to read the letters written by everyone.”

“That would be a lovely thing.”

Quietly Teodora silenced the chattering crowd and gathered around his chair. “Come, we will let Violet pass the letters to him” as she took a pretty basket filled with Violet’s letters. “He should read it, and we will share the joy…” Quietly she passed the basket to him. Mr Lavander seems floored by wonderful words, some accounts he laughed and others, he took a handkerchief and dabbed his eyes. Of course, finding those who shared warm wishes, lead him to soft kisses and hugs,

Indeed a heartwarming sight…

“You seems damn certain to join that.”

Violet looked at him calmly “Sir… I know…I am not done…” Rafale clutched her arm slightly “Lancelot, this is our guest, treat her with respect!”

“She…she…”

“Sir I said again, if you have a matter to speak- it must be done in the privacy of the perpetrator and I.”

“You seems like you know everything. What are you a god? …I wonder if you…” Lancelot tried to lunge himself to her. Violet quickly flexed her muscles and placed him down the table. She glanced at his gaped mouth as Lancelot struggled to remove himself from her tight grip “Sorry Mr Lavander, I see him as a threat.”

“At ease Violet…”

Quickly Violet reverted to her standing straight, and her hand forming a salute. “…sorry…”

“I see a lot of young people like you who came from the war, with their ears drumming to the command of their superiors.”

A pause lingered in the air. “…I know that too well…” A sad smile crept along Rafale’s face.

Lancelot reaches out. “Ahhh forget about it…” However, he glared coldly at her. “One word and I…” Soon he found his chest tightening and his breaths short. Theodora’s eyes widened with horror at Lancelot’s words

‘Please! Please! Please!”

Before long Lancelot mumbled quietly to Teodora that her efforts are useless, Violet was ushered to pick up the shaking Rafale. “Please Lancelot, this is your father, you cannot abandon him like that. Call the Doctor now.” Lancelot’s face twisted to a cruel smile “That is a consequence of his actions. He is reaping what he sowed!”

“That is cruel, yes he did something wrong, do you have the heart to forgive…”

Teodora’s eyes flashed with hate, her breaths steady as she glanced at the nervous servant boy “Do you have any compassion at all…”

Lancelot arched a sly brow “Compassion, it is dead! it has faded…” Soon he began to rip one of the posters in the wall “The king has fallen, long live freedom and democracy…” Soon he left in the hurry and Violet quietly come in and gripped her hand “Is there anything I can do…I am sorry if I ruin the…”

Teodora glanced at her calmly “We do not have time for apologies…” as she dialled the telegram “You claim to run the fastest to get your client’s message am I right Violet?”

“I need you to look for a Doctor Geranium….”

For that moment Teodora’s mind is not focused on the hate of her uncle. She wanted fast results. “Can you do that…”

Violet quietly saluted to her “Roger that…” Teodora cannot help but smile “That is my girl…”

* * *

Violet waited impatiently at the corridor as she glanced at one of the young maids running up and down with basins filled with hot water, and towels stained with blood “Well it seems grim…” That old doctor muttered slightly, ruffling his hair slightly. His eyes were sunken with grief. “He has not much to live…” Violet’s heart sank slightly on the news. A joyous occasion turned to a tragedy. She wondered if the repercussions of her past consumed her. that leave Teodora and the family in the panic. Yet Teodora stood there in composure like a queen. She prayed that it will go well for Mr Lavender.

However, her mind swirled around the bitter Lancelot, how he become so cruel to a man yearning for forgiveness. She found her metallic hands clenching the folds of her Prussian Blue dress. Is she too late.

A wind suddenly gushed out at the distance

Meanwhile, she observed Lancelot covering his face in shame and slumping at the corner. His eyes downcast on such shame. Her hands gripped calmly to his body “I do not think he will forgive me, I don …”

“You must reconcile your father! “

“How could I? How could I? He did nothing but hurt! He is blind…” Soon he found his eyes welled with tears. “I have no words to say…” Violet somehow bring him to her spare room.

“Then we will type it, I know how it feels to hold bitterness, it will consume you no matter what…” Lancelot cannot help but look at her with respect. She must have many battle wounds from the war, yet she stood strong like a goddess in her realms. “It is best to let go.”

These words slowly poke through his darkness

“Shall we get started…”

Whilst the sounds of the stairs of people hurrying back and forth, Violet quietly composed herself to the typewriter, using her teeth to pull her kid gloves to rival her metallic hands.

“What has happened to your hands.”

Violet quietly set the paper unto the feeder of the typewriter. “I lost them at the war…it is not about me. Please share your thoughts.”

Lancelot found himself fighting away the tears, as he watched the snow fell unto the glass window. “Dad…I do not know….” He cannot help but be enamoured by her quick typing. “I….I….”

Violet gave a reassuring gaze, as she repeated his words. And before long Teodora came up to the room. Her hands covered her gaped mouth “…Lancelot, gods I need you…”

“Teodora, I know your expression…we need to get him a blanket and more…”

Violet gave a quiet stare. “Is Mr Lavander alright…”

“…Yes…yes…” Teodora found herself nearly bursting from tears as she leaned at the wall “I hope so…we just pray that he will hold long.” She glanced at Violet continuing his letter “Give me some time I want to convey a memory into a message.”

“As you wish…”

Lancelot and Violet now left alone in the small spare room. She quietly followed his words, which conveyed regret, joy, guilt and shame. That he did not do much to forgive him.

* * *

  
After a week of staying with the Lavender house, it went back to its lively self, though the agreed actor barely cracked a smile. Violet gave her usual greetings of thanks for the warm hospitality and made her way.

Her feet are not bounded to the certain ground but many many miles. All to carry one’s memory into a handwritten letter.

A letter which opened many hearts.

“Please take care of yourself, Violet. You are always welcome to come back to our house if you need too.”

“I will…”

* * *

  
Violet settled herself comfortably with the crowd of people watching over that doll-like figure. The older lady Teodora spoke soberly to the audience “I wish to express my words about my grandfather. Yes, he may be a shadow for us but we have to thank Violet for giving us the hope and comfort to conveying our love for him.” Violet grew silent, for war never pauses to remember the dead. “My grandfather…”

“He is always life, sometimes we are caught up by the fogs of pain and sorrow. Sometimes the waves can be tossed amidst a wrecking ship. However, he knew that. Yes. Life can knock you back but he will get up and find a way to live.”

Violet glanced at her holding her letter, as she laid it onto his coffin “As such we will lay letters you typed conveying our memories and love of him onto his coffin and wished that he will be remembered.” She looked over Violet too. “I suppose you have a letter for him…”

Violet tried to hold back the tears to that man she barely knew. “Dearest Rafale…” as she plucked out one of the lilies from the wreaths and placed in his coffin, along with her letter. “I only met you briefly, I always felt that you seem alive, making people’s dreams become reality. That is a beautiful thing.”

“May you watched all of them…”

Violet quietly pressed her metallic hand to his chest. She could only do is to wish Mr Lavander well to the next life. Soon that tall man came to her. “Lancelot Lavander, I suppose you want to lay his letter to him.” Soon Violet watched him silently, as this man sniffled quietly. “I am sorry father..I wish..I wish…”

Violet smiled quietly as she held his hand “You did much to make peace with your father. He is free now and so are you, Lancelot.”

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for being patient with me updating this fic, actually, the coda is an idea on my mind. I really hope you will enjoy this story as I do.

As usual feedback and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
